


Getting Down & Dirty

by Dreadianz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Use/Drunk Sex, Blood, Body odor, Filth, M/M, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadianz/pseuds/Dreadianz
Summary: After hunkering down in a motel for the night, Steven goes too far teasing Percy about his sloppiness.
Relationships: Steven/Percy
Kudos: 1





	Getting Down & Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> (Before reading, it’s important to note that all muscarians have intersex anatomy. On an AMAB muscarian like Steven and Percy, the vagina is part of the penis, located on the head... kinda like a goofy, extra-long fleshlight. Okthxenjoy)

“There you are, one room key for each of you! I’m sure you won’t mind bunking up together for the night, right?”

Thus spoke the hushed, cheery voice of a motel manager, clasping her hands together after handing off a set of four keys to Kuro’s paw.

“Oh yeah, we’re kinda used to it by now,” the she-kat replied, smirking and glancing at her pals— two muscarians and a human male.

“The usual groups, I presume?” purred Steven, leaning against his cane. Kuro wasted no time lazily tossing two of the keys towards him, which he caught with a shadow arm, unflinching.

“You’ve got it, freakshow. C’mon, Nick.” She motioned toward the human beside her, and Nick threw his sword over his shoulder as he and Kuro left for their room with the other two keys.

Steven curled his lip slightly, showing off his tapered fangs. “She really has no manners, does she? But, I suppose we should go to our room, too— I’m absolutely exhausted from fighting that vile beast.”

He turned and gave a knowing glance to Percy, who was now the only one remaining in the room, besides the manager who had returned to doing mindless desk work.

“I know you especially took the brunt of the fight, Percival. That was some truly outstanding work out there, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man that could cleave through living flesh and bone with the speed and tact that you can.”

Soaked in dried, crusty blood and varying bits of viscera, Percy could only flash a big grin as he modestly scratched the back of his head.

“Ahhhh... ‘s nothing. If that big beastie didn’t wanna get split in two, he shouldn’t have been eating babies and little old grannies, eh?”

Steven kept a pursed smile, his face intense.

“...How right you are. Let's get a move on, shall we? I’d prefer to become acquainted with my bed before the bugs do.” 

He slowly carried on forward, long purple cape draped over his legs and giving the illusion as if he were slithering across the ground like a specter. Percy clumsily followed, stumbling slightly with each heavy step.

_Cl-lack!_

A simple twist of the key opened the door to a rather shoddy, muddled-looking motel room, with a single, stained-sheet mattress and a TV that looked like it was from the late 80s at best. Steven immediately recoiled with disgust while Percy headed straight for the bed and flumped on top of it, groaning loudly.

“ _Ooooohhh yeah..._ Just what Daddy needed...” Percy stretched his hands forward and cracked his knuckles, then his neck. “Come on, Steve, you’re gonna let a draft in.”

“...Ah.” Steven reluctantly entered the room and closed the door behind him, setting their keys on a nightstand behind the bed. He quietly stood over Percy, his brow wrinkling from underneath his mask.

Percy looked up at him with big, soft eyes— kind of like a dopey puppy. “What’s wrong? I thought you were just talking about how tired you were.”

“I am, but...” Steven grit his teeth, pearly whites flashing from within his dark purple lipstick. “This room is disgusting. I mean, I figured it would be, but this... I don’t know if I could sleep in this.”

Percy grumbled and rolled over, getting up and cornering Steven, speaking in a teasing tone. “Ahhhh, that’s right, you’re Ms. Prim and Pristine, you gotta have eeeeverything squeaky clean. Heheheh...”

Steven scoffed. “It’s called having standards, Percival, which as a lowly farmhand you don’t seem to have. Look at you, you’re covered in rotting, stinking blood and organs— I can hardly tell if that putrid smell is coming from you or the room!”

Percy backed off, sucking his teeth. “Gee whiz, I didn’t realize it was bothering you so bad. If it’ll make you happy,” he continued as he tilted his head to the side and pointed forward, “I can see a chintzy little shower through the crack of the bathroom door, I’ll go wash up before we head to bed.” He shook off his hands. “Even I hate waking up feeling all crusty.”

Steven sighed softly and finally sat down, crossing his arms. “...I don’t mean to sound so cruel, cleanliness just means a lot to me.” He quietly played with the gold metal adorning his gloves. “I suppose I’m a bit of a germaphobe...”

“That’s surprising,” Percy snorted.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean, you eat like a horse, man. Crumbs and sauce stains everywhere.”

Steven’s cheeks flushed bright red, as a flustered scowl formed on his face. “A-At least I clean up after myself! You don’t even bother to check for food between your teeth!!!”

Percy slowly strode towards him, a warm, half-lidded smile forming. “Hey... It’s okay.” He planted his hand firmly on Steven’s chin, tilting it upwards. “I think it’s cute.”

Steven’s scowl faded, but his blush remained. “...What?”

“I said I think it’s cute! That you’re a slob just like me, but really anal about cleaning it all up. You’re responsible..." Percy smirked and showed a bit of his fangs. “I think it’s less that you’re a germaphobe, and more that you don’t like messes you can’t control...”

“I...”

“This room is awful, Steve, you’re right. But I only don’t care cuz I’m so beat that even a rock sounds comfy right about now. And I have you...”

“Percy...” Steven tilted his head down and tried to look away, although Percy was still holding it up.

“‘d I ever tell you just how handsome you are? Beautiful, too. You’re the perfect compliment to me, baby. A sexy, hygienic magic-slinging woman,” he sat on Steven’s lap, brushing his bangs aside and removing his skull mask. “For a dopey slobby barbarian like me.”

Steven’s shying pout bloomed into a giddy smile, nonchalantly placing his hands on Percy’s hips.

“You’re drunk. I can smell it on your breath,” he chuckled. “One too many pints during our celebratory dinner?”

Percy swayed and stared deep into his milky eyes. “You should know how I work by now, babe.”

“Mmm...” Steven squeezed his muscly thighs, pointed tongue poking out of his lips. “I really want to, but I shouldn’t...”

“Shouldn’t what?”

“Take advantage of you~” He hissed. “You’re drunk. It’s not right.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Bwaaaaahhh. I’m drunk, not unconscious! You really think I lose myself that much just having a few brewskis?”

“Yes,” Steven retorted firmly, “because no sober person in their right mind would say ‘brewskis’.”

Percy snorted and shoved Steven’s head into his blood-stained pecs. “Come on, dude. Don’t tease me. You put the idea in my head, don’t leave me hanging!”

Steven sputtered and pulled away, nostrils flaring. “You pig!! You said you were going to take a shower first.”

Percy cocked his head. “You didn’t seem to care about that when you were getting all touchy-feely with my gams!”

“I’m not having sex with you while you’re... influenced... soaked in musk, a-and sweat, and the...” He bit his lip and huffed. “C-Crimson vim of your enemies...!”

Percy sneered. “Checkmate...” He pushed forward and pinned Steven onto the bed with his tremendous strength, nuzzling into his neck. “You love how nasty I am. You want me to take you so bad.”

Steven gasped and moaned softly, getting a tight frown. “On the contrary, it’s I who wants to take you.”

Percy shifted upward with an agape expression of surprise, not unlike a certain famous Twitch emote. In his moment of weakness, Steven used his magic to flip the bulky muskie off of him and switch positions, now straddling his blonde companion’s groin.

Steven began to kiss his face all over, nipping at his ear holes and running his tongue against his neck scars, all while untying his sash and removing the delicate strings from his dress shirt. He diligently groomed the blood off his skin while moaning and purring into his ear: “ _Yes, yes, I love how absolutely vile you are... You’re a filthy whore, and it drives me wild knowing how proud you are of it._ ” 

Percy could only muster a doofy grin as he felt himself get lost in his touch. “Gee, thanks...~”

A simple tug and a yank and the bloody clothes were off his chest. Steven roughly gripped the other male by his sides and pulled him to sit upwards, burying his snout into his sweaty bust and breathing in his scent.

“Give me your musk, Percival...” he moaned with skin muffling him.

Percy’s face was flushed pink as more sweat began to bead down his face and neck, now mixing in the aroma of his pheromones alongside his natural body odor. Steven kept huffing and gasping against him as he took a tender breast into his mouth and suckled on it like a hungry child.

“W-Wow... I-I... Y-You’re really into this...” Percy could barely find the words to describe the blistering lust the two of them were beginning to share. He could only express it through simple whines and a now firmly-throbbing bulge nestled within his loose-fitting harem pants.

“Mmhh...” Steven murmured against him, palming for the treasure between his legs. Once he caught feeling of the bulge, he gave it a hard squeeze, making Percy squeak obediently. “Take off your pants.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am...” He sputtered, as he fumbled at his waistband and pulled off his pants. All the meanwhile Steven groped one of his own breasts and worked at his own bulge. He tenderly pulled out his slender sheathe and beckoned his purple-colored phallus from it, readying it for whatever prize awaited him in those cotton briefs.

Steven wasted no time at all yanking Percy’s tighty-whities clean off his pudgy muscular form, and returned to their missionary pose, crudely rubbing the head of his cock against Percy’s pussy.

“D-Don’t you want to use some lube?!” Percy whimpered. Steven let out a callous grunt and begrudgingly pulled back, jerking at his cock some more.

“You feel plenty wet enough, but sure, excite me more... Spit on it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Spit. On. It. You filthy pig. Make yourself even filthier for me. Drool all over your aching hole before I make it mine.”

“Oh GOD,” Percy gasped, enthralled by his dirty talk. He sat up and flexed his sheathe, angling his red-headed mushroom cock parallel to his mouth, then hocking a wad of spit all over his pussy.

“Good boy... Now for the inside~" Steven hummed, ruthlessly shoving his clawed, gloved fingers into the hole. Percy clenched and yelped at the feeling of the precarious, cold metal working at his insides, making him even wetter than before.

“H-Ha, ah, ooough, e-easy!!” He squeaked, curling his toes into tight little foot fists. “I’m gonna cum before you even get started.”

“Hmmm~” Steven teased, pulling his fingers away and tucking the fungal phallus back into its sheathe, leaving only the head and Percy’s groin ripe for penetration. He held onto his mate and angled his narrow hips before thrusting directly inside of him.

“ _FUCK!!!_ ” Percy bleated, his insides clenching tightly. Steven grappled at his meaty arms and held them against his sides, pounding against him with no remorse. Something about being completely nude and dominated by someone fully dressed was... Exhilarating, to say the least. He could barely keep his eyes open as his whole face tensed up with pain and shock.

“Look at me, Percival.”

“Y-You’re not gonna do that creepy Horror Look shit on me, right?”

“Not this time~ I only want to see your beautiful blue eyes.”

Percy moaned loudly and opened his eyes, immediately rolling his sapphire pupils back into his skull while Steven drove him into the bed. He reflexively lifted his legs up and hooked him around Steven’s waist as an audible gushing sound could be heard from their embrace.

“You’re too easy... To think this started with you teasing ME. A simple change in tone and the _big, scawy, stinky bawbawian_ is putty in my hands.”

“Ah... ah... I know... Steven... Ohhh...” Percy clenched again. Steven scoffed and pulled out, leaving him to whine wantonly. “Oh come _onnnnn!!_ ”

“You were getting too close to orgasm. I can recognize those contractions from anywhere. I’m not done playing with you... Get on your knees.”

Percy panted, frustrated and dazed from his denied orgasm. Slowly, he slid off the bed and stood on his knees, shuffling towards Steven and holding his hips.

“What, you want me to suck your dick now or something?”

“Not quite... Turn around. Lay against the bed, stay on your knees.”

“Ugh. You always have to do some fancy shit, I swear to god, you can’t just bust a nut like a normal pers—“ Percy’s tirade was cut off by a swift slap to the face. He looked back at Steven with bewilderment, tears pricking at his eyes.

Steven leaned down softly and pulled at his long blond curls. “ _You’ll do as I say._ ”

“God, you’re REALLY horny... Okay, okay...” Percy sheepishly crawled around and leaned his chest and belly against the bed, leaving his ass exposed and hanging outward. “Like this?”

“Perfect...” Steven licked his lips. “I’m already enamored by your filth. I may as well lose myself and fully indulge... I want your sweet musk, Percival... ALL of it.”

Steven kneeled and grappled the other man’s meaty cheeks, spreading them far apart and plunging his snout into his taint, licking up all the sweat, blood, and musk his crevasse had to offer. Percy shivered and got goosebumps from his warm pointed tongue, clutching the musty bed sheets as he shivered.

“Ah... Your taste... metallic and bitter... Like pennies in a gym sock. You’re disgusting.”

“Ngh—“ Percy huffed. “W-Well, you’re the one licking my asshole!” His sassy remark earned him dragging claws against the sensitive skin of his back thighs, making him cry out in pain.

Steven swathed his tongue up and down the puckered hole, lapping up each shimmering, amber drop of musk that oozed out of it. Percy’s odor permeated all of his taste buds with a mix of disgust and desire, only edging his lustful brain to want more. He roughly gripped Percy’s dangling cock from between his legs and milked it, occasionally tugging on the skin of his scrotum with his teeth between licks as he kept grooming his anal-perineal area.

“Ah! Ah! Oh— Fuck, Steven...! Just put it back in me already!! You want my musk so bad, I’ll soak your entire cock in it!!!”

Steven pulled away with a menacing grin, a string of spittle hanging off his lips. “That’s what I wanted to hear...” He purred as he licked his own face clean.

Pressing Percy down by the small of his back, he stroked his own cock to attention once more and rubbed it up and down Percy’s taint, lubing it up with the mixture of saliva and natural fluids. With no effort at all, he pushed through the puffy ring of muscle and slid all the way until his groin connected with Percy’s skin.

“H-Haah!! Ah!! Big...!”

Steven lovingly stroked his warty cap with one hand as he fondled and spanked his ass with the other. “Yes, I’m big... Now just relax and let this happen, love.” He held his hindquarters with both hands now and began ruthlessly pounding into the juicy pucker, eliciting growls and groans alike from Percy’s lips.

A yank of his shiny blonde hair made him all his, he could rein him in like a horse if he wanted to. But as fun as it was to bully Percy, Steven had only one intent in his mind now— To breed this man into the bedframe.

He pulled hard on Percy’s hair and made him roar angrily, the stress and rage making his rectum constrict reflexively, exciting Steven even more as he let his cock get milked by the fervent contractions.

“Stop... pulling my hair!!! 

“Ah, that’s it—!! Get angrier, Percival! I really want to FEEL your fury!”

“ _GRRRGHN—! Fuck you!!_ ” Percy hissed. Steven moaned and pulled harder. “ _OW!!!_ ”

“I’m so close... really let me have it...!”

“I’m serious, I— _OW! GRRGH—!!_ ”

“I’m going to cum...!” Steven tugged on his hair so hard, he almost threatened to scalp Percy bald.

Percy screamed and snarled, flipping his lip. 

“ _ **I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!**_ ”

“ _Ahhh...!!_ ” Steven’s eyes rolled back as he bucked his hips a final time, pumping his seed deep into Percy’s innards and releasing his hair.

Percy sputtered and growled, mixing in an occasional stray moan as the pressure made him cum as well, his goopy eggwhite spores splattering all over his legs and the carpet below. As soon as Steven pulled out, he bellowed and grappled the other muskie, scratching at him and biting him in the neck.

“ _Grrgh—!!_ ” Steven hissed back, recoiling from the pain and surrendering.

Percy released his jaws and pulled back, still panting from his post-orgasmic haze. “Hah... hah... Sorry. You know how I get when I’m drunk. You were really starting to piss me off!”

Steven smiled, gently fingering his wound. “I know... I love how ferocious you are... dirty boy. My little beast~”

Percy breathed softly, then sighed through his nostrils. He gave him a heartfelt gaze, licking his wounds clean. 

He then kissed Steven tenderly, letting him suck the fresh blood from his tongue and lips, among other flavors.

“You’re nasty,” Percy spoke bluntly as he pulled away. “I’m gonna finally take that shower.” He got up, staggering slightly, legs still jelly-like. He slowly headed towards the bathroom, Steven’s unmistakable purple issue oozing between his thighs.

“Don’t take too long, I still want to cuddle,” Steven hummed. He tucked his cock away and finally let himself flump on the bed just as Percy did when they first arrived, soon to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Hm?” Steven sat up and went to the door as the shower started up in the background. He opened it to find Kuro standing outside. “Kuro. What’s up?”

“Uh, hey Steve. Everything alright in there? I heard you and Percy yelling, sounded like you were fighting or something.”

“Ah... fighting. Yes, yes, we merely had a little dispute, is all. Just the two of us being rowdy little boys and girls, you know...”

Kuro’s brow wrinkled. “...Uh-huh.” Her cat-like senses picked up the odd odor in the room, making her crumple with disgust. “Man, it stinks in here. And I thought Nick and me had it bad! We was fightin’ off roaches with nothin’ but Nick’s sneakers, but at least it don’t smell like THIS in our room!”

“Mm...” Steven softly smiled, amused by her naivety. “Well, it’s only one night, after all. We’ll live.”

“I guess so.” Kuro’s eyes widened with alarm. “Yo, is that blood on your neck?”

“Good night, Kuro.” He shut the door on her without another word. Now facing the bathroom door, another dilemma plagued his mind...

_**Dare he try for sloppy seconds?** _


End file.
